Incompréhension
by ichigoxrukia01
Summary: Et si Quinn ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ceci est arrivé ?


**One shot sur le couple Rachel / Quinn que je commence à apprécier ! ^^**

La première fois que cela était arrivé, tu étais chez Finn. Il avait organisé une soirée pour tout les membres du Glee Club , mais tu savais que c'était surtout pour remonter le morale de Sam. Finn avait enfin découvert son secret si douloureusement gardé depuis bientôt plusieurs mois. Toi bien sûr tu étais au courant depuis longtemps. Après tout, tu avait été la petite -amie du blond, il avait voulu te mettre dans la confidence. Puck avait ramené beaucoup d'alcool cette nuit- là . Tu avais déjà bu plusieurs bières et de la vodka lorsque Blaine avait éteind les lumières pour allumer la boule au- dessus de vos têtes. vous étiez tous réunis au sous- sol, là où Kurt et Finn partageaient leur chambre. C'était la première fois que tu venait dans cet endroit. Habituellement, quand toi et Finn faisiez l'amour tu préférais le faire dans ton lit. Tu te sentais plus confiante. C'était surtout parce que ce lieu te rassurait lorsqu'il te pénétrait avec maladresse. Tu pouvais concentrer ton regard sur la photo de toi à cinq ans, sur ton écran d'ordinateur sur ton bureau, et ne plus penser au fait que ta relation avec Finn n'avait plus la même intensité qu'autrefois. Mais ce soir- là, tu voulais oublier ton mal-être. Tu t'étais donc mise à boire plus que de raison, et bientôt la pièce avait tangué autour de toi. Tu voyais Mike et Tina étroitement imbriqués dans un coin de la pièce tandis que les autres sautaient comme des cons au centre de la chambre. Ils étaient tous bourrés, comme toi. mais tu te sentais euphorique , et toi aussi tu dansais comme une folle avec les autres. Finn s'était plaqué contre toi, et tu avais senti la bosse dans son pantalon contre tes fesses. mais tu ne voulais pas de ça ce soir- là. Tu l'avais repoussé violemment, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était direct allé danser avec Mercedes en riant comme un débile, et toi tu était restée à ta place, heureuse de t'être débarrasser de lui. Les lumières de la boule s'étaient mises à briller sur les murs, te rendant la vision trouble. Mais tu t'en fichait. Tu ressentais juste le besoin d'évacuer la tension que tu ressentais depuis quelques temps déjà. Tu te cognais contre Puck et Santana qui dansait autour de toi. Tu sentais leur peau collé à la tienne , mais tu ne t'en formalisais pas, car ta peau à toi aussi était recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur. Parce que tu te défoulais. Enfin.

Blaine avait prit le micro et avait chanté , et tout les autres s'étaient réunis sur la piste . Vous étiez tous serrés les un contre les autres. Et puis tu t'ai retrouvé contre ELLE. Elle t'as regardé, surprise de tout à coup t'avoir en face d'elle, puis tu as pouffé en voyant une rondelle de citron dans ses cheveux. Elle a rit elle aussi, et sans savoir pourquoi tu lui avait pris la main pour sauter avec elle. Tu la regardais rire alors que la tête te tournait. Tous le monde hurlait et riait comme des vieux alcools . Et toi tu avait Rachel contre toi. Tu continuais à danser n'importe comment, ta main toujours dans la sienne. Tu ne la lâchais pas du regard. Tu t'es demandée une seconde pourquoi tu l'a haïssait tant. Parce que là, à cet instant, tu ne trouvais rien à lui reprocher. Elle était dans une jolie robe bleu qui moulait parfaitement ses formes, se qui faisait tombé à l'eau l'idée selon laquelle Rachel Berry ne savait pas s'habiller correctement. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules dénudée, et son rire te provoquais d'intenses frissons. Elle était belle ce soir- là. Tu lui avait souri, elle y avait répondu. Des sifflements s'étaient fait entendre. Brittany venait de se jeter sur les lèvres de Santana . La Latina avait tout de suite posées ses mains sur les fesses de la blonde pour la coller un peu plus à elle et enfouissait sa langue entre ses lèvres. Ca t'avais donné chaud, très chaud. Tu t'étais retourné vers Rachel ,et ton sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Tu voyais ces lèvres entrouvertes, tu avait capté le regard de braise que la jolie brune te lançait. Dans un élan incontrôlé, tu lui avait fermement empoigné le bras et tu étais sortie de la masse en te dirigeant vers les toilettes.

Ta vision était trouble, ta tête tournait, mais tu avait quand même plaqué contre le mur ,avant de poser férocement tes lèvres sur les siennes. Tu l'avait senti se crisper, et c'est pour ça que tu avait directement passé tes mains sur ses siens. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour émettre un cri de surprise, et tu en avait profité pour glisser ta langue dans sa bouche. La goût légèrement mentholé de sa langue et l'odeur d'alcool te monta à la tête. Tu l'avait senti lentement répondre à ton baiser enfiévré, et tu en avait déduit qu'elle aussi voulait ça. Malgré ton esprit endormi par l'alcool, tu savais que c'était mal. Et que tu ne le voulais pas vraiment. Mais en cet instant, tu voulais juste toucher cette fille . Tu avais rapidement prise le chemin qui menait vers son sexe, et tu avais plongé ta main dans sa culotte. Elee avait étouffé son gémissement dans ta bouche, et tu n'avait pu t'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre. Tes doigts s'étaient mis à se mouvoir en elle, et les gémissements qu'elle poussait vibraient contre ton oreille avec délice. Tu te sentais vivante. C'était la première fois que tu faisais quelque chose d'aussi fou de toute ta vie. Et inconsciemment ,tu te disais que si tu avais été sobre tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Tu avait senti pour la première fois les plis d'une autre fille que toi se resserrer autour de tes doigts. Elle était étroite. Ca devait être sa première fois . Tu avais vu des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux, et tu les avaient embrassés avec douceur. Mais les limbes de l'alcool t'avais vite rattrapé, ton sang battait contre tes tempes alors que ton bas- ventre frémissait d'un désir non assouvi. Tu avais accéléré le rythme en elle. Tu avais savouré chaque soupirs et tremblements qu'elle t'offrait , tandis que tu imprimais en elle de rapides accoups. Elle criais ton nom, et toi tu n'arrivais plus à retenir tes râles d'extase. Tu éprouvais du plaisir à travers elle, et le tourni que tu ressentais à cause de l'alcool n'atténuait en rien les sensations que tu éprouvais en cet instant. Ton esprit n'était plus en toi, il était concentré sur ce corps contre toi, sur cette humidité s'écoulant sur ta main. Tu avais donné un dernier coup plus puissant contre son intimité, et elle avait gémit ton nom contre tes lèvres avant de fondre dans tes bras. Tu n'arrivais pas non plus à rester debout. Tu t'étais écroulée à ses côtés. Et vous vous étiez endormis. Le lendemain tu t'étais réveillée avec une angoisse grandissante. Et tes craintes s'étaient confirmés en voyant qui dormait sur ton épaule. Tu t'étais doucement dégagée, et tu étais partie précipitamment.

* * *

><p>La seconde fois, s'était elle qui t'avais coincé dans les toilettes des filles. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Tu savais pertinemment de quoi elle voulait te parler. mais tu ne le voulait pas. Tu faisais tout pour oublier cet énorme erreur depuis bientôt deux semaines. Et pourtant, il suffisais que tu la croises dans un couloir pour que des flashs de votre nuit ensemble défilent devant tes yeux. Tu te dégoûtait. Tu n'étais pas comme ça. Tu avais essayé de la contourner, mais elle t'avais pris la main en te foudroyant du regard. Tu t'étais figée, tu étais sûre qu'elle allait te gifler. Tu pensais que tu le méritais.<p>

-Pourquoi ? Avait- elle demandé d'une voix perdue.

Tu ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Tu avait essayé de lui expliquer que tu étais bourrée cet nuit- là, que tu n'avais rien contrôler. Mais ça n'expliquait absolument rien. Parce que même lorsque tu es saoûle, tu ne te jette pas sur ta pire ennemie comme ça. Alors tu t'étais énervée. Tu lui avais dit que s'était de sa faute, qu'elle l'avait allumé, et elle t'avait regardé comme si tu étais folle. Oui, tu devais être folle. Parce sinon tu ne te serais pas de nouveau jeter sur ses lèvres avec désespoir, là, dans les toilettes des filles du lycée. elle t'avais repoussé durement, mais tu l'avais entrainé dans une cabine et tu avait forcé de tout ton poids sur son corps. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle a agrippé tes cheveux avec rage, se qui t'avais fait mal. Mais elle avait en même temps répondu avec autant de désespoir que toi à ton étreinte, et sa langue était partie retrouver la tienne. Tu voulais vomir. Et en même temps tu ne voulais être nul part ailleurs qu'ici. Des larmes de colère contre toi- même avaient coulés sur ton beau visage, et c'est avec un sanglot que tu accueillis les doigts de l'autre contre ton sexe déjà humide. Tu n'avais pas pu retenir les flots de larmes que se que vous faisiez une deuxième fois provoquaient. Rachel elle aussi avait le visage crispé de contradictions alors que ses doigts avait entamés un mouvement de va- et -viens à l'intérieur de toi. Tu tremblais devant tant d'émotion. Tu croyais que tu allais mourir en ressentant tellement de désir pour elle. Les gémissements que tu poussais lorsqu'elle s'appuyais contre ton clitoris résonnait dans la pièce. Tu avais peur que quelqu'un ne rentre et ne vous découvre, mais tu ne pouvais pas arrêter Rachel. Tu étais déjà si proche. Tu avais enfoui ton visage dans son épaule en pleurant lorsque l'orgasme te faucha tout à coup, un hurlement de délivrance sortant de ta gorge. Tu respirais trop fort, tu ressentais trop fort. Trop de choses te traversais alors que tu voyais le visage de la brune se décomposer en réalisant l'erreur que vous veniez de commettre une nouvelle fois. Elle t'a lancé un regard assassin, et tu avait vu des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Tu te détestais de te faire subir ça. De lui faire subir ça.

* * *

><p>La troisième fois, tu étais chez elle. Tu devais répéter avec elle pour un duo que le prof vous avait imposés. Tu ne te sentais pas du tout à l'aise. Elle aussi étais nerveuse. Tu avais le visage fermé. Aucune de vous ne parlait. Tu étais perturbée depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Tu n'arrivais pas à te la sortir de la tête. Tu continuais à jouer la comédie avec tout le monde, mais avec elle, tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de l'éviter. Elle aussi t'évitais depuis la dernière fois. Et vous étiez là, assise sur son lit, et aucune de vous ne relevait le regard vers l'autre. Tu pensais qu'elle te détestais encore plus qu'avant. Et pourtant, c'est elle qui doucement s'approcha de toi, la mine incertaine. Tu avais bloqué ta respiration en sentant sa bouche se poser délicatement contre la tienne. Tu n'avais pas eu le temps de savourer l'instant, car elle s'était immédiatement reculée, le visage en feu. Ton coeur s'était accélérer dans ta poitrine et tu lui prit le visage pour à ton tour l'embrasser doucement. Tu n'étais pas comme ça. Tu n'aimais par les filles. Tu n'aimais pas Rachel. Ton sentiment de haine contre elle était encore présent dans ton coeur. Et pourtant…Pourtant tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de contempler son corps avec envie lorsqu'elle se changeait en cours de sport dans les vestiaires. Tu serrait ton poings avec force lorsqu'un garçon s'approchait trop près d'elle. Elle était à toi. Elle était ta pire ennemie. Ta haine pour elle faisait d'elle ton objet exclusif. Et vice- versa. Tu lui appartenait.<p>

Elle t'avais entrainé sur son lit , et elle s'étais agenouillé sur toi. Tu frissonnais d'anticipation autant que de dégoût. Comment pouvais- tu aimer ça ? Dieu que tu aurais aimé l'étrangler pour que cette envie de son corps disparaisse. Mais au lieu de ça tu avais mis tes mains sur ses hanches, et elle s'était collée à toi, se penchant pour reprendre possession de tes lèvres. Votre étreinte avait rapidement dégénérée de nouveau. Tu ne portais alors plus qu'une culotte, et elle ne portait plus rien. Tu avais rivé tes yeux brillants de convoitise sur ses seins ronds et fermes, et tu les avaient massés avec violence. Elle avait mal, tu le voyais mais tout ça était de sa faute. Elle le méritais. Pour te punir, elle avait agrippé la peau de ton dos et t'avais griffé jusqu'au sang. Tu étais désormais marquée. Sa main partie à la rencontre de ta toison dorée ,et tu avais soupiré de contentement en sentant enfin cette pression tant désirée entre tes jambes. Ta respiration était saccadée, la sienne était erratique. Tu ne contrôlais plus rien. Elle te dominais de tout son corps, te chevauchant indécemment alors que son visage se tordait de plaisir et sentant ta main rejoindre à son tour son antre humide. Ensemble, vous vous étiez donnés du plaisir, jusqu'à la délivrance finale, qui vous avaient laissé toutes les deux haletantes. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle s'étais tournée vers toi et t'avais contemplé longuement avant de prendre la parole.

-Il ne faut plus jamais que ça arrive, Quinn. Jure- le moi.

Tu t'étais sentie mal à ce moment- là. Bien sûr que toi aussi tu voulais que plus jamais cela ne se reproduise. Tu trouvais ça contre- nature. C'était mal, et tu haïssais Rachel. Alors pourquoi le fait de jurer t'avais paru aussi difficile ?

* * *

><p>Il était 23H. Tout le Glee Club était partie faire du camping dans une forêt appartenant à la famille de Santana. Tu ne voulais pas y aller, parce que tu comptais sur tes vacances pour oublier Rachel. Mais Brittany et Santana avaient insisté, et tu avais fini par céder. Rachel était elle aussi présente. Vous faisiez comme si de rien n'était lorsque vous étiez avec tout le monde. Mais intérieurement, tu mourrais à petit feu. Son toucher te manquait, ses soupirs t'obsédait. Mais elle retenait toujours à distance de toi, et toi tu faisais comme si elle n'existait pas. C'étais se qui avait été convenu. Le problème, c'était lorsque la répartition des tentes avait débuté. Elle était dans ta tente. Avec toi. Seules toutes les deux. Vous aviez protestés avec véhémence, mais rien n'y faisait. Tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu voulais rentré chez toi . mais une tempête s'abattit soudain sur le campement. vous vous étiez tous réfugiés dans vos tentes. Tu t' ai crispé en constatant combien la tente était étroite, et ton corps dû être en contact avec celui de la brune. Vous ne vous parliez pas. Tu as pris ton portable et tu a envoyé des messages pendant une heure. Tu la voyais jouer avec un rubicube . La pluie ne s'était pas calmée entretemps. Tu envoyait un message à Santana pour savoir se qu'elle comptait faire . La Latina lui répondit que cela risquait de durer toute la nuit, alors elles allaient dormir. Tu avais soupiré. Il était minuit passée. Tu t'ai couché, dos à l'autre fille, et tu avais fermé les yeux, ton coeur se serrant douloureusement dans ta poitrine.<p>

Tu t'ai réveillé en sursaut deux heures plus tard en criant. Une sueur froide te coulait sur le front, et tu tremblais de tout tes membres. Une voix te parvint à quelques centimètres de ton oreille. Rachel. Elle posa sa main sur ton épaule dans un signe réconfortant. Tu n'en pouvais plus . Tu te jeta sur elle en la plaquant sur son sac de couchage, et tes larmes coulèrent alors sur tes joues. Tu l'embrassa avec empressement, mais elle tourna la tête pour échapper à tes lèvres en répétant que c'était mal, qu'il ne fallait pas.

-S'il te plait…J'en ai besoin…Soufflais -tu d'une voix tremblante en tirant sur son chemisier.

Elle s'est arrêtée de se débattre et t'as contemplé un instant dans les yeux. Tu vit dans son regard un combat intérieur. Elle semblait vouloir lutter contre sa raison, et rendit les armes devant le ton suppliant que tu venais d'employer. Elle passa ses mains autour de tes épaules, et te rapprocha d'elle avec hésitation. Tu la serra aussi fort que tu le pouvais, ayant peur de la perdre à nouveau. Tu savais maintenant. Tu avais absolument besoin d'elle. De son corps. De son être. Tu tira fébrilement sur les boutons de son chemisiers qui se brisèrent, mais tu t'en fichais. Tu vouloir juste la sentir. Tu écrasa tes lèvres contre les siennes, enroulant ta langue autour de la sienne. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ta taille, et tu passa ta main sur sa poitrine. Tu sentis le bout de son sein droit se durcir sous ton toucher, et tu frissonna de désir. Tu pleurais toujours. Tu voulais te libérer. Une bonne fois pour toute. Toute cette tension…Tu voulais qu'elle parte. Tu étais violente,désemparée. Tu léchais, aspirais, mordais. Elle n'étais plus que gémissements et cri de douleur. Tu vis son visage tordu de plaisir tandis que ton visage descendait toujours plus bas. Tu lui souleva sa nuisette et retira sa culotte. Elle se cambra en sentant ta langue se glisser à travers les fentes de son sexe. Tu la goûtais. Tu aimais ça. Tu prenais tout d'elle.

Elle poussait maintenant des cri de plaisir alors que tu empoignais fermement ses hanches pendant qu'elle enfonçait d'un mouvement de bassin ta langue plus profondément en elle. Tu transpirais, ton sang battait contre tes temps. Tu quitta son sexe pour revenir vers son visage et lui donner un baiser fiévreux. Tu planta directement deux doigts dans son intimité et fit taire son gémissement dans un nouveau baiser. Elle se laissais totalement allé dans tes bras. Et toi tu adorais ça. Tu savais qu'elle avais perdu sa virginité avec toi. Tu étais sûre que personne ne l'avait fait crier comme ça. Tu la voulait tellement . Tu l'avais pourtant. Mais le vide dans ton coeur restait intact. Tu devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Que pouvais-tu faire de plus que lui faire l'amour passionnément ? Tu ne savais pas. Et soudain, tu eu une pensée fugace pour Finn. Rachel s'était remise avec lui. Tu risquais de séparer ce couple à nouveau. Car c'était ça que tu savais faire le mieux: détruire Rachel Berry et son couple. Etais- ce pour ça qu'en ce moment tu lui faisait hurler de plaisir ? Non, ça ne pouvais pas être ça. Car tu ne ressentirais pas cet intense besoin de l'embrasser et de la tenir pour toujours dans tes bras si c'était le cas. Tu lui suça le cou, y laissant une marque. Tu la marquait, car elle était tienne. Elle se tenait à toi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tu poussais toujours frénétiquement tes doigts en elle. Tu sentais l'humidité familière s'écouler entre ses cuisses entrouvertes, et tu frémis une énième fois en captant ses soupirs contre tes lèvres. Tu accueillis son souffle d'un baiser tendre, et tu ralentis progressivement l'allure, rendant l'étreinte plus douce. Tu te sentais si bien.

Tu entendais la pluie se fracasser contre la toile de la tente, et ton corps frissonnant se colla un peu plus contre celui de la brune. Tu mouvais tes doigts en elle régulièrement, et tu sentis bientôt son corps se crisper. Tu donna quelques coups un peu plus profondément , jusqu'à se que son corps se tende soudainement et que ton nom soit crier par elle. Tu retombe sur elle, fatiguée. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu veux la remercier, mais tu vois justes son visage se détendre après l'orgasme, et tu trouves Rachel Berry merveilleusement belle . Elle tourne enfin sa tête vers toi, et te regarde. Alors, va- tu la remercier? Ton coeur est-il enfin en paix? Oui, tu dois lui dire merci. Tu ouvre enfin la bouche, et trois petits mots en sorte dans un soupir. Elle écarquille les yeux. Tu n'arrives pas à croire se que tu viens de dire. Tu veux partir en courant. Tu sens ta gorge s'assécher alors qu'elle continue de te fixer étrangement suite à ces trois mots tant redoutés. Qu'est se qui t'avais pris ? Le pensais- tu vraiment ? Est ce que s'était se que tu ressentait vraiment pour elle ? Tu sais qu'elle va se relever et te lancer un regard noir. Elle va te fuir. Parce que si tu avais été à sa place, c'est se que tu aurais fait. Tu le sais. Mais il faut croire que tu te trompe.

-Moi aussi, Quinn .

**FIN**


End file.
